Pubic hairs are the hairs around the male and female sexual organs. The pubic hairs are appearing accompanying the onset of the maturity age due to the hormones produced by the human body and are indication of the attainment of puberty by the male and female body. The pubic hair does not perform any necessary function but are sometimes problematic for the body and health of the humans. For example, an ingrown hair is a problem that occurs when a hair curls backward as it grows and re-enters the follicle, continuing to grow beneath the surface of the skin. This is most often accelerated by shaving, as hairs with sharp tips are more likely to become ingrown, and the problem is associated with similar annoyances like razor burn. Most ingrown hairs occur in the pubic area, as hair that is curlier is also more prone to becoming ingrown. Such ingrown hair may become infected and develop into folliculitis. Staphylococcus aureus and other bacteria are common causes of these infections, but they may also be caused by fungus or yeast. Ingrown hair related folliculitis is often characterized by redness, inflammation, itchiness and noticeable, sometimes painful bumps on each affected follicle. Though mild cases may improve without treatment, spreading or recurring infections warrant a doctor visit. Treatment options include hydrocortisone cream, a wet compress of white vinegar and doctor-prescribed antibiotic creams. It is also best to avoid shaving the area until the folliculitis has completely cleared. Another common byproduct of an ingrown hair is a pustule, a small but visible collection of pus just under the skin. Pustules caused by ingrown hairs are often similar in appearance to whitehead pimples, although one may be able to see part of the hair emerging from the pus filled area. If the pustule is not severely inflamed or painful, the treatment may relieve the pressure on the pustule by the patient by carefully puncturing it with a needle that has been sterilized with alcohol. After the under-pressure pus drains, patient can carefully clean the area, cover it with an antibiotic ointment and place a small bandage over it to accelerate healing.
Although most ingrown pubic hairs are mild skin problems and can heal on their own without medical intervention, their propensity toward infections can have serious consequences if rare severe cases go untreated. The April 2006 issue of “Men's Health” reports that ingrown hairs may become infected with flesh-eating bacteria that can spread throughout the pubic area. In worst-case scenarios, according to the article, the scrotum may need to be removed and the testicles implanted in pouches located inside the thigh.
Hairs on pubic area are not essential or necessary for human health. Many women do not keep any hairs in the pubic area. The reasons for this include hygiene issues and the requirement of various swimming costumes or lingerie.
The removal of pubic hair by Western women became more common when bathing suits became abbreviated, starting 1945. Changes in lingerie styles have also encouraged the removal of pubic hair. Removal of pubic hair has also been considered to be hygienic for many centuries. However for many men and women, the presence of hair in some form, style, shape lends an added sense of arousal during display of female body during sex. Some females do keep the hairs in some form. This is for the benefit of their male sexual partner. The presence of hairs in some form, style or shape, lends an added sense of arousal during display of female body or during sex.
The “patch” hairs are cut in various popular shapes. Some common shapes are preferred because they retain the hairs in the pubic area which is not visible from the bikini The removal of the hair is commonly called “waxing.” Bikini waxing may be classified in different basic styles and shapes which may have different names. American waxing is the removal of only the pubic hair that is exposed by a swimsuit, depending on the style of the swimsuit. For a bikini, it would be hair at the top of the thighs and under the navel. It is also known as a basic bikini wax or a bikini line wax. French waxing leaves a vertical strip in front (sometimes called a landing strip), two to three finger-widths long just above the vulva, and 4 cm (1½ inches) wide. It is also known as a partial Brazilian wax. Hair of the peri-anal area and labia may be removed. Removal of hair from these areas is also known as the Playboy wax or G-waxing. The landing strip wax has become popular with models who must wear garments of an extreme narrowness in the crotch region. Brazilian waxing is the removal of all hair in the pelvic area, front and back, while sometimes leaving a thin strip of hair on the mon pubis. It can be used by those who wear thong bikinis. It is a form of bikini waxing, and involves the complete removal of hair from the buttocks and adjacent to the anus, perineum and vulva (labia majora and mons pubis). If a thin vertical strip of hair is left, it may be called a landing strip. Brazilian waxing is also known as a full Brazilian wax, full Bikini wax, Hollywood wax or the Sphinx The Sphinx variety involves the complete removal of all hair in the pelvic region. The name is derived from that of a naked breed of cat from Canada. The smooth-skinned, hairless Sphynx cat was a genetic oddity discovered in Toronto in 1966. Some salons refer to the Sphynx as the Hollywood.
The various styles of bikini waxing commonly adopted by females are very popular. However, women who wax or shave their pubic hair still face the problems discussed above. Further, to change the style of the hair patch, a woman needs to undergo the complex procedure, which is costly and painful. Hence there is need to provide a cosmetics product that allows women have the hairs in one of a variety of forms which will make them attractive and will act as a sense of arousal during the display of the body and during sexual activity. The disclosed products in this invention are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.